The wearing of sanitary napkins or the like is a problem with which women are confronted quite regularly. Despite the large amount of known technology in this field, improvement is still possible. For the user the main considerations are convenience, economy, and effectiveness.
Convenience requires ease in fitting the sanitary napkin and/or its holder, as well as ease in putting it on and taking it off. Convenience also requires comfort while wearing the napkin and its holder. Economy involves the initial cost of sanitary napkins and related garments, as well as useful life. Effectiveness involves the efficiency of the sanitary napkin and its accessories in controlling and disposing of bodily excretions.
Economy of manufacture is also a requirement. An important aspect of manufacturing cost is whether one size of sanitary napkin and/or its accessories can be made to fit women of widely varying body sizes and shapes.
The object and purpose of the invention is to provide a sanitary napkin and supporting garment therefor, which are convenient and effective in usage, and yet economical to make. More specifically, the object and purpose of the invention is to provide a new type of sanitary napkin with its supporting garment, a single size of which will fit a large number of women of varying body sizes and shapes.